Troyella
by kyos-girl101
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan are at it again but what if they succeed? troyella duh!
1. Prolouge

**Troyella**

**Prolouge**

Gabi's pov

_Hey! Well it's been a year since the winter musical- you know the whole Breaking Free thing. It was awsome! Me and Troy are officially a couple! XD __**A/N if you don't know what that is look at it from the side yup it's a smiley face!**__ As you'd probably guessd everyone has acceppted me and Troy singing! Everyones broken out from their groups no ore 'Sticking to the status quo!' _

_Well as always a new year brings a new musical + guess who the stars are yup Sharpay + Ryan!! Just kiddig of course it's me and my awsome bf Troy!! Ryan and Sharpay have smaller roles. At the end of last year Sharpay was starting to make amends with me but as soon as it went around that me and Troy are dating we grew further apart + now Sharpays stopped talking to me. As she grew furthe away from our group she also broke up with zeke... poor guy he found her making out with one of his freinds from the basketball team. He stopped baking for days. He's gradually getting better though so theres still hope:) __**A/N more with the smileys!**_

_All in all i think it's great i'm finally with Troy:D :) Chad and Taylor are a couple even though they fight, and Jason and Kelsi are together to!! I love my life right now!_

**A/N okat so this story isn't really planned so after the next chapter i might not update for a while. I felt like writting and i ended up writting the first 2 chapters, i have a rough idea of a storyline to go for but if you guys can R&R and give me some ideas i would be seriously grateful!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Troyella**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella walked into school, her bag hanging on her shoulder. A new term and a new musical, but best of all Gabriella could see Troy again. Sure she talked to him during the holidays but she had been on holiday with her family so she hadn't been able to actually see him ... and she coudln't wait!

She walked over to her locker to see a picture on the inside of the door. The picture was of her and Troy singing Breaking Free, remembering them singing together brought a smile to her face.

She sighed and placed her bag into her locker and started getting out the books that she needed; Math, English, French...

"BOO!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Gabriella screamed and jumped around to see the person who had scared her in a fit of laughter. she smiled, but then sighed and began to bend down to pick up the books she had dropped from shock, but her attacker, none other than Troy Bolton himself, bent down and picked them up for her.

"Hello to you to" Gabriella said as a smile crept onto her face. Troy stood up and gently placed a kiss on her lips and handed her her books.

"Hey babe. How was your winter holiday?" Gabi closed her locker and they set off for homeroom together hand in hand.

"Well i read, snowboarded, read, sang, read, talked to you and read some more." at this Troy laughed "You?"

"Oh well i played Basketball, snowboareded, played basketball, sang, played basketball, talked to my gorgeous girlfreind and..."

"...played more basketball!" Troy and Gabriella saying the last bit together.

Gabriella laughed "You're sooo predictable!!"

"Oh and you're much better?!?!"

"Better than you! Although that's not hard."

At this Troy grabbed her by the waist and started to spin her around. Now they were both laughing.

"Put me down!!" Gabriella managed to get out between laughs. As soon as he placed her on the floor she fell over from dizziness. Now they were both in hysterics. Gabriella accepted Troys hand and he helped he up.

"Are you alright??" Troy asked concerned with a large smile still on his face.

"Yeh I'm fine let's get to homeroom." Troy nodded in agreement, grabbed his girlfreinds hand and they walk to homeroom.

"Hey man! New term means new Basketball season!" Chad shouted across the classroom when Troy + Gabi entered.

"Is that all you EVER think about??!!" Taylor asked fed up.

"Na Babe i think about you to!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah course, I think about all my mates!" Troy and Gabi held their breath as they knew what was coming.

Taylor could only think of one word as response-

"Unbeleiveable!" After that she turned around and walked away. Troy and Gabi sighed, they'd been expecting more of a ... violent response from Taylor.

"Dude not the way to go!" Troy said to his clueless freind.

"I'll go talk to her." Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss and walked off to find Taylor.

"So looks like things are going well between you + Gabi!"

"Yeah we're doing great! Actually we're going out tonight."

"Really were are you taking her??"

"We're going to the park."

"Did you hear that Ryan????"

"Hear what??"

"Troy and that annoying Gabriella are going on another date!"

"so?"

"So?! So?! What do you mean SO?! We have to break them up!"

She turned to her brother who still had 'Clueless' written all over his face. Sharpey sighed Annoyed and fed up. Suddenly and idea came to her. She turned to her brother as a smile began to show itself on her face.

**A/N oooooooo whats Sharpays plan?? yeah as i said before i'm not entirely sure where this storys going but i think i have a rough idea so please R&R and give me ideas or tell me how to improve it please!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey so thanks loads for the ideas, I think I now have a rough plan of where this story is going :D Thanks goes to my sister that helped me with some ideas for this chapter! And everyone that reveiwed or sent me ides:D**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella was talking to Taylor but noticed someone staring at her. She turned around to see Sharpay staring at her with a grin on her face. Unconsciously Gabriela shivered at the glare Sharpay was giving her.

Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabreilla as Chad babbled on about something that Troy couldn't really remember as he stopped paying atention after about the first sentence. He just couldn't beleive that someone as beautiful as Gabi was actually his girlfreind. Gabriella suddenly shivered and Troy instantly started worrying. He looked over to see what she was looking at and saw Sharpay turn away and shout at Ryan when he didn't follow.

"But Sharpay I'm trying to fix my hat!" He complained but still ended up being dragged away by the scheming Sharpay.

Gabriella suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and smiled as she turned around to see Troy hugging her from behind. He gently rested his head on her shulder.

"Hey is everything alright??" He asked concerned.

"It just got better!" With that Gabriella leaned in and gave Troy a quick peck on the lips. Troy smilled and returned the gesture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharpay dragged Ryan back to the classroom after reaplying her makeup with Ryan compaining the whole tome.

_Flashback_

_'Why do I have to come with you??'_

_'Beacause.'_

_'Beacause ... what??'_

_'Just beacause Ryan now shut it!!!'_

_5 seconds later_

_'Yeah but why do i have to come?'_

_"Ugh just shut up Ryan!!'_

_End of Flashback_

Ryan groaned at the thought of always having to do everything Sharpay asks him to.

"Ugh. Ryan look at that!" Sharpay pointing to Troy and Gabriella, who were still kissing.

"What?"

"Ugh, why did i ave to have YOU as a brother??? You are utterly Clueless!!! That should be me that Troys kissing!!"

"Right 'cause Troys really going to break up with the girl he loves ... for you" He relpyed tired of being pushed around.

"What do you mean? Of course he'll break up with her, he just needs a bit of persuading, and that, my _dear_ brother, is where you come in!" Sharpay gave another one of her trademark smirks as she turned to face her brother. Ryan groaned as he could almost guess what she had in store for him.

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned as she took one last look at the laughing couple before walking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N ok so again please R&R it will make me feel like carrying on the story! So give me ideas, tips or even just tell me how bad it is! Please R&R!! Oh and sorry that chapter was kind of short but it was kind of a filler so next chapter will probably be Troy + Gabis date!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the great reveiws I love to hear what you think even if your saying it's rubbish or just asking me to update soon :D anyways heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

When Gabriella got home the next day she dumped her bag and went straight to her room. she looked in the closet to find something to wear for her date with Troy. Then she realised she had never asked him what she supposed to be wearing as he hadn't told her what they were going to do.

She got out her laptop and went on msn, luckily Troy was on.

(Troy, **Gabriella)**

**Hey Troy**

Hey babe wats up?

**well you never told me where we we're going tonight so I dont no wat 2 wear!**

:D lol just wear something casual not anything posh

**Why can't you tell me where we're going?!?!**

cuz

**cuz wat?**

just cuz

**It's cuz u dont no where we're going yet do u?**

actually i do no wat we're going thank u very much

**u're welcome g2g (in case u dont no that means got 2 go) gonna go get ready**

but our dates in like 2 hours!

**yeh but im gonna call the girls over 2! bye xox**

kk bye babe xox

Gabriella smiled and shut down her laptop. As soon as it had turned off she got up and called Taylor and Kelsi for help getting ready.

"So what did he say to wear?" Taylor asked as they waited for Kelsi to arrive.

"Well he said casual and nothing posh." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey Kels!" Gabi and Taylor both hugged their freind and filled her in leading her up to Gabi's bedroom.

"Okay so Casual, so the kind of stuff you'd wear at school but..."

"More dolled up." Taylor finished Kelsi's sentance for her. Gabriella nodded as she continued to look through her massive wardrobe. A second later Taykor and Kelsi were at her wardrobe helping her pick out her outfit.

"Ooooo I like this top!" Kelsi said as she brought out a White with silver sequin strap top, all the girls agreed and looked for a skirt to go with it.

"What about this one?" Taylor pulled out a skirt that reached just below the knee and it was the type of skirt that when you twirled it came up + made a circle around you (Does that make sense??). The skirt was turquoise and came with a patterned belt that matched perfectly.

"Ok then i'll wear my flats." Gabi said as she pulled out a black pair of flats which matched her outfit.

Gabriella quickly went and had a shower, got dressed and as they applied her make up she dried her hair.

For makeup she had light blue eyeshadow,black mascara, light foundation and light pink lipgloss. When they finished they thought about her hair. They ended up having the front few strands pulled back and the rest of it down.

When they heard the doorbell Gabi Grabbed her mobile and some money just incase, and went to answer the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy walked up to her door slighty nervous, he had done this thousands of time before but he still got nervous every time.

He rang the doorbell and had to wait a few seonds until someone came to actually answer the door. When he saw Gabi his jaw dropped ... she looked amazing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabi opened the door and saw Troys' reaction to how she looked. She smiled and after a second studied what he was wearing.

He had dark blue jeans and white tank top with a dark blue jacket. She had to addmit he looked really good.

After about a minute of just standing there admiring each other Troy finally spoke -

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself" she said with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Shall we?" Troy asked offering her his hand. Gabriella happily exepted and closed the front door behind her. She noticed his car wasn't there.

"By any chance are we talking a walk?" Troy smiled and replied -

"How'd you ever guess that?" He replied sarcastically. They both started laughig. "Just so you know yes we are."

They walked in silence for a while but they didn't mind, they were so comfortable with each other that they didn't need to talk.

When they finally reached the park the smile on Gabi's face got bigger as she ran towards the swings loosing a shoe on the way.

A minute later she was happily swinging and saw Troy approacing. She flashed the biggest smile and puppy dog eyes which made Troy laugh.

"What?"

"My shoe, please may I have it?" Troy smiled evily then replied.

"I don't have i forgot to pick it up." She smiled and played along.

"Fine then i'll go all the way back and pick it up." Just as she started walking away she felt a hand on her arm and turned around to see Troy on one knee, holding her shoe.

"You glass slipper ma Lady." Gabi smiled as he slipped it back onto her foot, stood up and hugged her, placing his arms around her waist.

"Why thank you my Prince Charming." They both smiled and leaned in for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but turned out to be a make out session.

Quite a while later an older couple walked past mumbling something about kids theese days. Troy and Gabi pulled apart and smiled at each other. They headed to the bench and Troy pulled Gabi onto his lap. They sat there like that for a while, Gabriella resting her head on his shoulder. Finally Troy broke the silence.

"Hey Gabi"

"Yeah"

"I kinda got you something" Gabi sat up and looked at Troy suprised.

"Really?!?! But it's not a special occasion."

"Hey I love you, I think thats's special occasion enough" Gabi smiled and let a tear of happiness slide down her cheek.

"You never said that before."

"Well i mean it. I love you." Troy said wiping away her tear.

"I love you too" Gabi said leaning in. Troy closed the gap and they shared a loving kiss. Troy pulled away and handed her a velvet box. She carefully opened it and looked at what was inside, A silver heart necklace with a gemstone in it, she realised that it was her birth stone.

"You've had my heart ever since you were born." Gabi thought it was so sweet.

"But you didn't know me when I was born" Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"It sounded good when I rehearsed it in my head." This made Gabi giggled and kissed him lightly.

"It was good." She said earning him another kiss. She lifted up her hair and let him place it around her neck and do it up. She smiled and resumed her previous position leaning her head against his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After kisses, Ice-Cream, more kisses, going for a long romantic walk and even more kisses Troy eventually walked her home and watced her walk away into her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Gabi got into her room she sighed happily and layed on her bed. A minute later she was in a msn convo with Taylor and Kelsi. The very first thing they had to say to her was -

"Give us ALL the details:D"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Hey did you like it? I tried to make it longer. I don't particually like this chapter cuz I don't think I wrote it very well but o well, plz reveiw and tell me wat u think about it!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, so thanks for the idea for my story from ****lilmissme2007**

**don't forget to reveiw:D**

**Chapter 4**

**Plan in action**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Gabi eventually got up and dressed. She smiled as her fingers lightly brushed her neck where her necklace from Troy lay. She looked down at it and her smile turned into a grin when she remembered what he had said when he gave it to her.

She grabbed her school bag and rushed downstairs to have a small breakfast before leaving for school.

She said goodbye to her mum and just as she walked towards the door to leave the doorbell rang. she opened it to see - **(you'll never guess who!)**

"Troy!" **(okay so maybe you could guess who :P)**

"Hey I thought I could give you a lift today."

"That's so sweet!" Gabi said as she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Troy walked over to his car and opened the passangers door for her as she closed the front door to her house and walked over to Troys' car.

On the way to school they talked about the randomest things you could imagine. By the time they got to school they were both lauhing there heads off and walked into school, holding hands and still laughing.

"Hey guys!" Chad called as him and the others approached the couple.

"What's so funny?"

"They're probably laughing at your stupidity Chad." Jason called out which made the whole group laugh, and Troy and Gabi to laugh even harder than before, if that's possible!

Chad pouted trying to look upset which just made everyone laugh even harder.

When they reached their homeroom they had all finally calmed down and stopped laughing. A few minutes later Ms Darbus walked in making everyone rush to their seats and shut up.

As Ms Darbus started her daily rant, about the theatre, cell phones, basketball and then just anything she could think off, Sharpay noded slightly to Ryan and Ryan did the same gesture back.

Time to put their plan to action.

Ryan reached into his bag and got his phone out. Un-noticed. He went through his contacts and found Gabis' number, which only the day before Sharpay had bullied out of Kelsi.

When he got to Gabis' number he pressed one little button...

**Gabis' POV**

I was sitting listening to Ms Dabus' boring daily rants and was so bored. I looked over to Troy who must have been already looking at me. We made eye contact when suddenly a song began playing rather loudly. Everyone looked around the classroom to find where it was coming from but all my freinds eyes settled on me.

I tried to quickly get my phone out and turn it off but I wasn't quick enough ... Ms Darbus saw.

"Ms Montez I thought I had told you many times before no cell phones in my lesson! Detention!" I sighed and put my phone into her little blue bucket. Ms Darbus walked away to the front when suddenly smething caught her eye-

"Ryan I see that your phone is involved also! Detention for you to!" Ms Darbus said as she held out the blue tin for his phone.

When she walked away Sharpay gave her brother a look. I stared at her confused but just then the bell rang and I stood up to walk to next lesson with my freinds.

"Hey what happened?" Troy asked as we walked together through the crowded hallway.

"I don't know but I think that Sharpay has something to do with it. When me and Ryan got a detention she looked...happy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N ooo wat are they planing? so please reveiw!! I think i'm gonna wait for at least 3 or 4 reviews on this chapter till I update again so please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey thanks for all the reveiws I love getting them! so I got enough reveiws so heres the next chapter as promised!**

**Chapter 5**

**Detention**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gabis POV**

"Happy? Are you sure??"

"Yeah. It was that kind of smile...she gets...when she gets her way or..." I suddenly stopped walking as I got an idea of what was going on.

"Or..." Troy said waiting for me to finish as he stopped walking with me.

"Or when one of her plans is working!"I sighed and looked at Troy.

"Plans?! You think she made Ryan call you during homeroom?"

"Yeah so that me and Ryan would both get detention together so that..." I sighed as i understood everything. Although if I was right then...

"Troy empty your pockets." Troy just looked at me confused.

"Just trust me ok. Empty your pockets." Troy did as he was told and my thoughts were confirmed when a little folded up peice of paper fell out.

I picked it up, read it and sighed.

"What is it?" Troy asked still with no idea what was going on. Just then the warning bell rung.

"I'll tell you in class, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to our next class.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

**No-ones POV**

Ms Drabus wasn't there for their detention as she had a meeting, she didn't resceduale the detention because she trusted the pair not to do anything... well you know.

When they arrived she breifed them on what they had to do and then left them to it. They were yet again painting sets.

Gabi ended up painting a backdrop, which she was painting stars onto. Ryan was painting any bits of scenery that needed to be done.

Ryan kept glancing over at Gabi and eventually got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Gabi sorry about this morning-" Ryan couldn't finish as he was interupted.

"Don't worry about it Ryan. At least I have the detention with you and not anyone else like Troy. It's just me and you alone, how I like it." Gabi smiled at him and winked at him playfully. Ryan just stood there shocked.

_'Did she just flirt with me?!?!?'_

While he stood in shock Gabi quickly sent a text which went un-noticed by Ryan. He still stood in shock so never noticed 'someone' sneak into the theatre, as he had been told to he took a seat in the back.

"Well i'm glad it's just you and me to." Ryan said finally pulling himself together. The person in the back smiled and pressed a few buttons befor pressing the all important red one.

When Gabi didn't say anything Ryan decided to say something.

"Wow Gabi you're a good painter. Those stars are almost as beautiful as you." Gabi giggled at his comment.

"You really think i'm beautiful!"

"The most beautiful girl i've ever seen." Ryan replied as he started walking slowly towards her getting closer and closer. Gabi backed away until he hands landed on a rope. She smiled as he still kept getting closer to her. He finally stopped when Gabi could feel his breath brushing her lips. As he began to lean in Gabi yanked on the rope behind her and jumped back.

Ryans' scream could be heard all through the school.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N so have you figured out exactly what was going on? Well just in case you haven't it will all be explained next chapter! The next chapter will be up in about a week cuz im going on holiday:) **

**but please still Reveiw cause i'm aiming for about 4 reveiws again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! thanks for the reveiws! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to London today!! woooo :D I'm going to see a band called the Goo Goo Dolls, if you haven't heard of them then look for them on youtube they rock!!**

**And my brother gets his AS results today!!!**

**AND HSM2 TOMOROW:D :) :D :) can't wait! anyway heres the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabi burst out laughing at the sight before her. The person in the back pressed a few more buttons before making their way to the front of the stage trying not to burst out laughing. They didn't succeed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sharpay heard her brothers scream and immediately ran into the theatre, which didn't take long as she had been standing outside before hand.

She looked towards the stage and her eyes widened. She couldn't beleive what she saw.

There stood Gabi and Troy laughing their heads off in front of Ryan who had a bucket on his head and was covered in...

...bright...

...barbie...

...pink...

PAINT!!!

That was when Sharpay finally noticed what was in Troys hand, a video camera. He'd taped the whole thing!

Sharpay stomped her way towards the stage and ended up standing next to her rather pink brother. If looks could kill, well Gabi would be pretty dead right now. Sharpay was giving her the coldest stare.**(does that make sense? it didn't sound right to me but o well.)**

"Say hi to the Troy cam Sharpay!" **(The first person to get that and put it in a reveiw will get to be a character later in the story:D) **Troy said as he held the camera up and pressed record when it was focused on Sharpay.

"How COULD you?!?! Do you know how long it will tak to get tis paint out! He will be pink! PINK! I can't beleive you 2! I thoguht you guys were better than that but I guess I was wrong!"

As Sharpay continued her rant, now turning to Ryan, Gabi and Troy smiled at eachother and Troy began slowly walking backwards till his hands landed on a second peice of rope. Now they just waited as she walked around. When her foot touched a red x on the floor, that no-one seemed to have noticed, Troy tugged on the rope, always keeping the camera on her...

"Ryan how could you have been so stupid! How do you NOT see a bucket of paint coming towards you?! And AAAAHHH"

Sharpay screamed as she too got hit on the head by a bucket. Ryan lifted his bucket slightly to see what had happened to his twin. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her with a buket on her head and soaking wet. The ice cold water slowly trickeld down her neck, giving her goosbumps.

All the while Troy stood their recording.

"How?!" Was all that the shocked girl could get out.

"Well Gabi figured out what you guys were up to and so we decided to get our own back. This is what you get for trying to brake us up! Although making sure that Ryan and Gabi had detention together, getting Ryan to kiss Gabi and giving me a note to get here so that i'd see them kiss, classic!" Sharpay just stood there fuming.

"Sharpay how could you have been so stupid! How do you NOT see a bucket of water coming towards you!" Gabi mimicked the words that Sharpay had said to her brother only minutes ago.

After Gabis' last comment Sharpays anger went overboared and she threw the bucket off of her head and stormed towards the theatre doors.

"Oh and Sharpay??" Gabi called before Sharpay could leave.

"You better not try something like this again or this tape goes public!" Gabi exclaimed as Troy motioned to the camera in his hand.

Sharpay let out another scream and stormed out, Ryan following close behind.

Troy and Gabi smiled and Hi fived before Troy pulled Gabi into a passionate kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Well please reveiw! and if you get the Troy cam thing then out it into your reveiw with yor name and you will be a charcter later on! **

**xxx :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey! ok so no one quite got the Troy cam thing, on youtube look up Zac Cam. During HSM 1 Zac had a camera that he called 'Zac Cam' and videoed backstage. So that's where I got it from, since Zac plays Troy.**

**No-one got it but **_**Wilamehna99 **_**was sooo close you can be the character in later chapters!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Later in lunch Gabi + Troy were eating lunch at their normal table with the gang.

"So where were you guys during free period?" Taylor asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Auditioning for something?" Jason joked. Everyone started laughing but Gabi and Troy were smiling at each other.

"Well we know that you had detention Gabi but where were you Troy??" Zeke asked.

"Well I was uh helping Gabi out with some 'painting'." Well he wasn't completely lying.

"Yeah he was just helping me paint someone. To Ryan and Sharpays dismay." Gabi added.

"Is that why we heard both of them screaming? And did you just say paint _someone_?" Kelsi asked finally deciding to join their conversation.

"You guys actually heard that?!?! And she meant something didn't you Gabi!" Troy asked trying not to burst out laughing. Gabi quickly nodded her head and also tried not to laugh.

"Yeah our teacher ignored it when we found out that it was Sharpay and Ryan, said that they probably got a bit of paint on their new shoes or something."

"Wow they actually weren't far off!" Gabi exclaimed laughing at the memory of Ryan covered in paint. Soon after Troy started laughing to.

"What's up with you guys?! You know all the secret smiles and laughs, do you guys know something that we don't? What aren't you telling us?!" Chad said starting to get worked up.

Troy and Gabi smiled at each other before Troy answered.

"Knowing Sharpay you'll find out soon."

Troy and Gabi had figured out that they would probably try to brake them up again soon, but at least they had something to embarass them with this time.

Chad just sat there with a confused look on his face. When the bell rang eveyrone got up and left to go to their next class. Leaving Chad behind. Still confused.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sharpay dragged Ryan into the girls bathroom and as Ryan hoped there was no-one else around to see that he was being dragged into the _girls _bathroom by his _sister_!  
Sharpay walked straight over to one of the dryers attempting to dry her hair and clothes.

"Ryan we _have_ to break them up!!"

"But Sharpay they've got that tape!"

"Oh come on Ryan this is Gabi + Troy we're talking about! They would never show that tape to other people! Anyway I think i've got another plan!" Sharpay said turning to Ryan and giving him one of her trademark smirks.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N well sorry I know that that was kinda short :P **

**please reveiw:D**


	9. AN sorry!

**Hey sorry this isn't another chapter but i just got a reveiw from**_**lizz3892**_** who gussed the Zac Cam thing! Sorry I didn't check the reveiws earlier :P**

**Well it's good because I actually need two new characters!! although they won't come in for quite a few chapters! **

**Also just to let you guys know I have finally come with a plan on were this story is going and it is going to be rather a long story :D**

**sorry I just really wanted to mae that clear:D**

**xxxx**

**Kyos-girl101**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey sorry for the long wait! I had a little bit of writers block XD **

**I saw clips of the Zac Efron episode of The suite life of Zack and Cody and on Monday they were having back to back episodes of the suite life of Z and C and I didn't watch anything else for hours :D anyway heres the chapter, I tried to make it longer :)**

**xxxxxxx**

Sharpay's new plan was along the same lines as her last one. Only this time she tried to get at Troy. During their Lunch break she wasted no time in quickly going over to the cheerleaders and tld them her plan. They all agreed in helping her but she could only choose one, when she told them this they had a rather long argument about it but in the end Sharpay won, naturally. Sharpay smiled, this plan was a bit simpler than the last one she didn't have tot do that much to set it up.

At free peiod Sharpay made her way over to Gabi finishing off her plan.

"Hey Gabi!!"

"What do you want Sharpay?" Gabi replied fed up.

"Gabi i'm offened! Since when am I not allowed to talk and be nice to one of my fellow students? I only said hello! All i wanted was to have a freindly conversation."

"Freindly conversation? The only time you want to have one of those with me is when you hav a plan to break me and Troy up. Don't tell me i have to get out the tape." Gabi said sighing.

"Gabi of course you don't! I've been thinkning lately and i've realised how cute you guys are together! You are meant for each other! I regret what i've done in the past and i am so sorry! I've realised that you would never cheat on Troy as he would never even think of cheating on you! I bet _if we went to_ _his locker right now_her would be with Chad or someone he would never be with another girl!" Gabi raised one of her eyebrows at Sharpay but sighed and followed Sharpays' not so subtle hint.

Sharpay smirked and followed Gabi to Troys locker. When they arrived Jade (the cheerleader) saw Sharpay and took that as her que as she roughly brought Troys lips down to meet her own.

**xxxxxxxx Gabi's POV**

We turned the corner to see Jade and Troy talking at his locker and suddenly they were kissing! Before i could even react Sharpays hands darted to cover my eyes.

"Oh Gabi i'm so sorry! I guess I was wrong!" Sharpay said in obviously fake sympathy.

Luckily I am stronger than Sharpay and was able to push her hand off of my eyes just in time to see Troy push Jade off of him and start shouting at her. Jade looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Sharpay you lied you said that he wouldn't push me off!" She shouted before storming past us. I looked at Troy who had just realised I was there.

"Gabs it wasn't what it looked like, I-" Tory started but immediately stopped when I put my finger to my lips.

"I know." I smiled and winked at him before turning back to Sharpay.

"You were wrong Sharpay I will have to get that tape out."

"You wouldn't" Sharpay said narrowing her eyes.

"You'll have to wait ad see won't you." I laghed before turning back to Troy and walking towards him. I heard Sharpay scream but ignored it as I had reached my destination.

Troys' arms.

**xxxxxxxx Sharpays POV**

The next day I walked into ourhomeroom, with Ryan following closely behind, a while before school started to find no-ome there. Just a note.

_Sharpay + Ryan_

_Come to the hall,_

_We have a suprise for you ;D_

_from_

_Wouldn't you like to know XD_

Me and Ryan exchanged glances before walking to the hall as instructed but I couldn't help but have a bad feelin about what was going to happen.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_'Ryan how could you be so stupid? How do you NOT see a bucket of paint coming towards you?! And AAAAHHHH'_

Sharpay stood in shocked silence as what she had feard had come true. There in the hall sat every kid in the school eyes glued to a projection, on a large white screen, of the events from a certain detention a few days ago.

When the video stopped, after showing Sharpay and Ryan storming out of the theatre, Sharpay finally spoke up, well shouted.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"All eyes were soon focused on the pair in the doorway.

"We warned you Sharpay." Troy said stepping forward, hand in hand with gabi. There was complete silence until someone from the 'audience' decided to speak up.

"You know there's one thing in this world that's more than the stars!" He said standing up.

"What?!" Another shouted also standing up.

"You!" the first guy shouted before the two started to run dramatically towards each other and hugging. Then a third guy decided to join in.

"Get off him! He's mine! AAAHHH" He shouted and pretended to have a bucket land on his head. By now everyone in the hall exept two people where in hysterics. More and more guys decided to join in and most people in the audience were dying of laughter. Sharpay and Ryan quickly left and went home which went unnotice by everyone else as they were all focused on the group of boys in the middle of the hall.

Sharpay kept on mumbling about how cruel Troy and Gabi were and how she had suddenly caught a cold and had to take a month off of school. Ryan just sighed listening to her rambling all the while thinking of why he had gone along her stupid plan.

Although after everythig that had happened while she was rambling Sharpay never stopped thinking up new plans to brake the couple up.

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N What did you guys think??? I would like 5 reveiws before I update again! Just press that button!**

**\/**

**\/ **

**\/**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey, thanks for the reveiws! **

**I tried to make this chapter longer :D**

**Here's the chapter-**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Sharpay had gotten herself out of a whole week of school by claiming that she was ill and contagious. All through the week she never stopped thinking of ways to break up Troy and Gabi. She had come up with loads of plans and decided to write them all down so that when she got back to school she could try them all out. After two days of staying at home with his sister Ryan got fed up and went back to school. At school he got teased a lot about the ever popular video, he even got glares from teachers who had somehow seen the video as well. The rest of his week that was spent at school without his sister was hell but he thought it was better than being at home where he would be bullied into helping his sister come up with plans.

After a week at home Sharpay was finally forced to go to school and was literally (sp???) dragged out of the house and into her brothers car to be driven to school as she refused to drive herself.

For the next 2 or 3 weeks Sharpay were constantly being reminded about the video although Zeke did try to be nice to Sharpay but in retuen only got shouted at. Despite all of this Sharpay still went through with all of her plans. Some of the plans where things like - putting a note into Gabi's locker from 'Troy' saying he wanted to brake up with her or putting a love note into Troys locker from 'Gabi' to some guy called Alex. Although no matter what they tried every plan ... failed.

To say that Sharpay was unhappy would be a massive understatemant. For the past few days she had been even colder than usual and eveyone had noticed it. If you did anything to annoy her, even just accidently nudge her in the hallway, you would get the experiance of finding out how annoyed she was as you would be lucky to walk away with only getting shouted at.

She was this angry because she was out of ideas. She'd tried everything she could think of ... and she had no idea what to do next. For everyones safety Ryan made sure she stayed home one day when she woke up angrier than usual. A little later in the day he decided to bring up the two people that would always make a girl feel better.

"Ryan that's insulting! Do you have any idea how many calories are in one of those things?" Ryan just looked down at what or who he had brought up.

Ben and Jerry. **(of course! XD I looove Ben and Jerry ice-cream!!)**

"Come on Sharpay eat up." When it came to Ben and Jerry ice-cream Sharpay did not have to be told twice. She picked up the 'Caramel Chew Chew' tub and started to eat.

"What's up Shar?" Ryan asked after a few minutes.

"I'm out of ideas!" She exclaimed as she put down the ice-cream. Ryan smiled, he always knew how to get his sister to open up.

"I'm sure you have at least one."

"Yeah but it's so bad it's not even worth mentioning!"

"Tell me anyway."

"Well we would steal Troys phone and text Gabi saying that she's dumped or something."

"You're right that really sucks. You know Troy will tell Gabi that his phone's missing and they will figure everything out." Sharpay groaned and lay back onto her bed.

"All you need Shar is inspiration now eat, listen and relax." Ryan said before walking over to her bright pink Ipod and picking a song he knew would give her inspiration. Then he left her alone to think.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Gabi lay on her bed thinking but was interupted when she heard she heard a soft knocking coming her balcony. She stood and saw Troy on her balcony waving. She smiled and waved at him before walking over to let him in.

"Hey and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey can't a guy come and say hi to his girlfreind?" He said while coming to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, as he did so she lent back into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

"Oh so your Dad's okay with you skipping practice to simply come and say hi to me?"

"Oh alright you got me. I wanted to check on you; you looked pretty distracted today."

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well it's just that Sharpay hasn't tried to brake us up recently."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Well that probably means that she's out of ideas right?"

"Right."

"Well it's just that she wasn't at school today and well, the last time she wasn't at school was when we showed everyone the video."

"So...?"

"Well that whole week that she was off she must have spent it planning because when she came back she never stopped trying to break us up."

"So you think that because she wasn't at school today she was thinking up plans and will come back to school she will try and brake us up again. You're scared she might succeed." Gabi nodded and Troy turned her around, so that she was facing him, his arms never leaving her waist.

"Gabs as long as you're not going to help her then nothing will happen okay because I will never cheat on you with her. I promise." He lightly kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"I will never cheat on you either. I promise." Gabi smiled and hugged him back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sharpay hummed along to the song her brother had chosen - 'Bop to the top' while on her second tub of Ben and Jerrys.

Sharpay suddenly bolted up and jumped off of her bed and ran to her brothers room. Ryan was lying on his bed watching 'Made' on MTV but looked up when he felt someone watching him. He smiled when he saw Sharpay leaning against his doorframe wearing one of her trademark smirks.

"Got a plan?"

"Ryan. How strong are you?" She said still smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright everyone take your seats and settle down." Everyone quickly obeyed as their Drama and homeroom teacher walked into the room the next morning. "Alright everyone today we have two exchange students coming in. They will be joining us for the next two weeks so please make them feel welcome." Just then the two exchange students walked into the class. They were both girls and they both had ther eyes glued to differant people. One of the pair of eyes had landed on Troy and other pair was fixed on Ryan. They both had the same thing going through their minds.

'This will be interesting.'

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N I dont like the begining of this chapter but oh well. Please please please reveiw!!! The reveiws motivate me to write more! **

** \/**

** \/**

** \/ **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N School is finally over for this year! I now have slightly more time on my hands so I thought I'd update. Thanks for all the lovely reveiws for the last chapter! This chapter introduces the two characters based on the two reveiwers I hope how I portrayed them is ok if there's anything you want me to change please tell me in a reveiw or PM me.**

**Also I'm trying to think of a better name for the story so if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Also please try out my other story - 'I'm sorry' here's the summary-**

**Troy broke up with Gabi as Sharpay blackmailed him. Will he go back to Gabi? What happens when Ryan gets involved? Each chapter is based round a different song. Troyella.**

**Anyway heres the new chapter!**

**xxxxxxx**

Mrs Darbus pointed to one of the two girls "This is Fay (Wilamehna99). Fay would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Fay nodded shyly and began to talk to the class as Ryan took in her appearance.

She had light bown hair that reached just past her shoulers. It had a few curls at the ends but was mostly straight. She had light brown eyes and wore no make up exept a bit of foundation. She wore light blue simple jeans, a plain light grey tank top with a denim jacket. She wore All star converse (link in profile).

"I'm Fay. I love anything to do with the performing arts! I play the piano and sing but I don't take grades." Ryan noticed how when she talked about stuff she loved there was a special shine in her eyes and a large smile on her face.

"Thank you Fay. Maybe you will be able to paricipate in our next musicale, if you choose to stay of course. Please find a seat." She nodded and slipped into the seat in front of Ryan.

"And this" Mrs Darbus pointed to the other girl "is Liz (Lizz3892)" Liz was the complete opposite to Fay, she wore knee high black boots with a skirt that barely covered her bum. She wore a bright pink tank top that dipped so low you could pretty much see bra. 'There's no way those are real' Sharpay thought, already knowing that she was going to hate this girl. All the girls in the class shared the same thought, and so did some guys. She had bright blonde hair that was obviously not real as you could still see the brown roots.

"Hey im Liz. I love cheerleading, I love to_ support _our team!", she said looking at Troy on the word support, "I love partys but I love what happens after even better." She giggled and winked at Troy who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Troy looked over at Chad who was trying not to burst out laughing. Mrs Darbus simply grimaced.

"Yes well that was...insightful. Please find a seat." Troy looked around nervously, the only free seat ... was right next to him. Liz quickly took the seat smirking at Troy who shrank in his seat.

After a few minutes the bell rang for end of homeroom. Liz shot up and turned towards Troys desk and before he could leave + stood in fornt of him, blocking his way. She took a peice of her hair and started twirling it around her finger. _Gabs looks so cute when she does that, this girl just looks ... slutty._ Troy thought as he tried to leave again but got stopped by Liz talking to him.

"Hi i'm Liz."

"Troy" He said putting on a totally fake smile. He tried to leave yet again but she stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulders. Her hands slid down his arms and then made their way back up.

"Wow you must be really strong. I love that in a man." She said as she slowly inched towards him.

"Uh..."Troy desperately tired to think of something to get rid of her - anything!

"Troy!" Liz looked over his shoulder to see who had called him but Troy smiled as he instantly recognised the vioce.

"Hey Tay what's up?" He aske turning to face Taylor, forcing Liz to take her hans off of him.

"Well your girlfreind is looking a bit lonely." Troy grinned and looked over Tays shoulder to see Gabi sitting on her desk pretending to be upset. Liz crossed her arms over her unatrely large chest. Taylor simply smirked and walke over to Liz as Troy made his way over to Gabi.

"Troy's happy, he's got a girlfreind." They both looked over to see Troy and Gabi both leaning in.

"Not for long." Liz said as she glared at the couple.

"Exuse me?"

"Nothing." Liz said putting on a fake smile.

"Look they're my best freinds and they love each other ok? So back off!" Liz squeaked as she bought her hand up to her mouth before struting off. Taylor smirked and turned around to see Gabi and Troy making out on top of Gabi's desk.

"Geez I can't leave you guys alone for one second can I? Oh well now how do I explain why Im late to my teacher?"

**xxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked it :D Sorry it took me ages to update. Please leave a reveiw!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey I wanted to update again before Christmas. Enjoy the chapter! In case I haven't mentioned before Liz and Fay are at the school for two weeks and then they decide if they are going to stay at East High or go back to their schools.**

**xxxxxxx**

Sharpay stood with Ryan at her and her brothers lockers glaring at Troy and Gabriella. She looked down the hall and saw Liz coming towards her and groaned.

"What do you think that slut wants?" Sharpay waited for a reply, but never got one. She turned to see Ryan staring off into the distance. Sharpay looked to see what he was staring at and saw Fay talking to some guy from the Drama club, what was his name again?? Sharpay was bought out of her thoughts by Liz clearing her throat. Sharpay looked over at her, a look of disinterest written all over her face.

"What do you want?"

"Troy." Sharpay scoffed.

"He's never going to go for someone like you." Sharpay said looking Liz up and down.

"From what I've been told I could say the exact same thing about you." Liz said smirking.

"Let me ask again - What do you want?"

"I told you I want Troy."

"Why does that concern me?"

"Because for me to have Troy I need him and Gabi to brake up. I hear that you hate seeing them together as well but apparently every one of your plans has failed. I figured that together we could easily brake them up."

"Look I dont need help from some slut ok. I have a plan and it's going to work and in two weeks I will be with Troy while you go back to your pathetic excuse of a life screwing any guy that's up for it ok?" Sharpay said putting on a fake smile for the last word. Liz looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered and smirked.

"We'll just see who he's with in two weeks shall we?" She asked before flipping her hair and strutting off. Ryan turned to his sister.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Sharpay looked at her brother before rolling her eyes and turning back to her locker.

"You're to nice for your own good Ry. Let's go." She slammed her locker shut before walking off, Ryan close behind.

**xxxxxxx**

Gabi and Troy were at Gabi's locker, talking about everything and anything before Troy noticed Gabi getting distracted.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"What do you think they're up to?" Troy looked to see who she was talking about and saw Sharpay and Liz talking at Sharpay's locker.

"I don't know and as long as they don't come anywhere near us I honestly don't care." Gabi smiled up at Troy.

"Same." She said before going on tip toes and placing her lips against his in a short and sweet kiss. When they pulled back they stood there staring at eachother for a while before making their way to Lunch.

**xxxxxxx**

**Ok so really it's a filler but I felt bad for not updating for ages and I knew that if I didn't update now I wouldn't update for ages because of Chrsitmas and New Years and shcool + so on. Anyway sorry it was short and a filler but hope you liked it anyway!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! And of course a Happy New Year!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for not updating in ages! **

**Recap-**

_"Let me ask again - What do you want?"_

_"I told you I want Troy."_

_"Why does that concern me?"_

_"Because for me to have Troy I need him and Gabi to brake up. I hear that you hate seeing them together as well but apparently every one of your plans has failed. I figured that together we could easily brake them up."_

_"Look I dont need help from some slut ok. I have a plan and it's going to work and in two weeks I will be with Troy while you go back to your pathetic excuse of a life screwing any guy that's up for it ok?" Sharpay said putting on a fake smile for the last word. Liz looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered and smirked._

_"We'll just see who he's with in two weeks shall we?" She asked before flipping her hair and strutting off._

_xxxxxxx_

_"Babe what's wrong?"_

_"What do you think they're up to?" Troy looked to see who she was talking about and saw Sharpay and Liz talking at Sharpay's locker._

_"I don't know and as long as they don't come anywhere near us I honestly don't care." Gabi smiled up at Troy._

_"Same." She said before going on tip toes and placing her lips against his in a short and sweet kiss. When they pulled back they stood there staring at eachother for a while before making their way to Lunch._

**xxxxxxx**

**Later - Ryan and Sharpay have a free period**

"Ryan we need to put our plan into action."

"Right. When?"

"No time like the present!"

"Right got the camera?" Sharpay smirked in reply and began strutting down the corridor. Camera in hand.

**xxxxxxx**

Gabriella walked out of class and headed off towards her locker, Troy always met her there to drive her home. She was putting her stuff away when she heard Ryan shouting for her. She turned round to see him running towards her.

"What's up Ryan?" He stood there looking at her for a few seconds before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Gabis' eyes widened in shock and Ryan used this to his advantage and pushed her against the lockers. She finally realised what was happening and bought her hands up to his shoulders and tried to push him off but unfortunately he really was stronger than he looked. She continued trying to push him off with no sucess. Just as she was about to knee him where it hurts he suddenly pulled away and ran off.Gabriella just stood confused, was that guilt she had seen in his eyes? She wasn't able to think any more on the subject as Troy turned the corner with Chad and Taylor.

"Hey Gabs. Something wrong?"

"No I'm fine." She replied with the most convincing smile that she could muster. Taylor gave her a questioning look but Gabs shook her head and mouthed 'not now' at her while the boys weren't looking.

**xxxxxxx**

Ryan pulled away and looked at her with guilt evident in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her or Troy like this. He'd always thought they seemed nice, but he was scared of his sister and honestly who isn't? He quickly ran off down the hallway and rounded the corner.

"Did you get it?"

"Yup!"

"Troy alert!" Ryan said pointing to the end of the hallway where Troy was with Chad and Taylor. Sharpay quickly dragged him into an empty classroom before they got spotted. She grinned at Ryan before rewinding the tape.

**xxxxxxx**

The next morning Troy opened his locker to get out his books when a small, carefully folded, peice of pink paper fell out. He picked it up and read-

_Troy,_

_Meet me in room 101 at free period._

_Sharpay xxx_

Troy sighed and closed his locker, scrunching the note into a ball.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Free Period**

Troy walked into the room and saw Sharpay standing by a video camera.

"Troy! So glad you could make it!"

"What's this about Sharpay?" In reply she simply smiled and pressed play. The camera projected an image of Gabriella at her locker onto the wall.

"What-" Troy stopped speaking when he saw Ryan appear in the image. It showed Gabriella saying something to Ryan and then the two images just stared at each other for a while before Ryan leant forward and then the two images were kissing. Troy clenched his fists _She will push him off any second_ he thought as Ryan pushed her into the lockers.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Hey do you know where Sharpay is?" Fay asked Taylor as the met up for their free period.

"Yeah I just saw her go into room 101 a little while ago, why?"

"Because I have some music Mrs Darbus wants me to give to her. Thanks Tay!" She explained before rushing off to room 101.

**xxxxxxxx**

Troy heard the sound of papers falling to the ground but couldn't tear his eyes off of the image, _Why isn't she pushing him off??_

Sharpay looked over at the doorway to see Fay looking shocked and hurt. _Oh no that wasn't part of the plan! I think her and Ryan really like each other, and now she's seen him kissing another girl! Oh well I get what I want. Troy._

Sharpay made her way over to Troy as the image of Gabriella put her hands on Ryans shoulders.

"Gosh seems like she wants to deepen the kiss don't you think? Reaching up to him like that and all. And I mean she dosen't seem to be pushing him off does she?" Sharpay said in fake sadness as she rested her hand on his shoulder in a sympathetic manner. The image of Ryan pulled away and Troy finally turned away from the projected images. Before he knew what he was doing he had Sharpay pinned to the wall and had his lips on hers.

**xxxxxxxx**

Fay ran in tears down the hallway.

"Fay?" Gabriella looked down the hallway and saw the door for room 101 open and walked in looking for what made Fay upset but what she saw was Troy and Sharpay making out.

"Troy?" He turned at the mention of his name to see Gabi standing in the doorway, tears quickly falling from her eyes. She soon dissapeared and Troy turned away from Sharpay. He picked up the closest chair to him and threw it across the classroom before storming out. Ryan walked in a few seconds later.

"Shar?" Sharpay turned to him and simply smirked.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Wow I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chocolate covered donuts for whoever reveiws!!!!**

**Also as some others have started doing I've decided to request goot storys I have read recently here's the first one -**

_**The guiltiest Pleasure -**_

_Troy and Gabriella hate each other. Down to the gut. They use to date their sophomore year. But they broke up before junior year. Gabriella is the captain of the cheer squad and Troy is of course the star basketball player. Gabriella is dating Tyler_

_By _

_zanessalovex33_


End file.
